Kento Hirata
LC-01 Seiji Kazemaru (LC-01 風丸セイジ), better known by the alias Kento Hirata (平田健斗) is a fan character in the Tekken series who first appeared in Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion, and is a minor character of the Perfect Wind fanon universe's Tekken arc. In every game since then, he is available by customizing Lars. Biography Personality Due to inheriting his original memories, Kento has the personality of a noble samurai, but also that of an open-minded adventurer. Having woken up in the current age, he is very fascinated by modern technology and modern women, and despite his mature views on the world, acts like a young man in his 20s. Fighting Style His fighting style is an unnamed style of Southern Kung Fu. Appearance Kento is physically 24, due to being made from genetic material from his prime. He is a young Japanese man whose hair is usually tied in a samurai ponytail. His main costume is a suit of stolen blue Tekken Force armor. In Tekken Tag Tournament 2, he adds a white cape. His alternate costume is a brown biker jacket, blue riding pants, and black riding gloves and boots, all with a red trim. Story Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion Over 400 years passed since General Seiji Kazemaru made his mark on the world. At some point, a Mishima Zaibatsu scientist from Sawasaki, who was obsessed with the region's legends and history, led a secret project to clone the legendary General Kazemaru, using a DNA sample found on one of his old suits of armor. The project was highly successful, and the clone, known as "LC-01" (Legend Copy 01), resembling Seiji in his 20s, and also programmed with the original's memories up to his death. He also learned of the modern world while in the facility, and the modern combat styles of the Zaibatsu, who planned to use him as a living weapon of sorts. Due to spending much time in a lab, and having even helped around on occasion, the clone would also gain much knowledge of modern science. At some point, Seiji heard rumors of a supernatural power source that the Zaibatsu was researching. Being reminded of Soul Edge, Seiji escaped, also further motivated by wanting to keep his free will instead of being used as a living weapon. His first act of defiance against the Zaibatsu consisted of killing an officer and stealing his armor. From this point forward, his goal was to keep humanity safe from supernatural threats, and to ensure the downfall of the Mishima Zaibatsu. While out in the real world, Seiji would take the alias "Kento Hirata" to avoid drawing attention to himself. It is implied that this clone's body contains either a fragment or even whole copy of Seiji's original soul. Tekken 7 Kento would later find out that a cult in former Wolfkrone intended to create a second Soul Edge. He would arrive at their headquarters just as the sword was completed, and though he would end up killing most of the cult, he would destroy the sword with an advanced ninpo technique, while it simultaneously forced him into Astral Chaos. While in Astral Chaos, Kento would find himself thrown into an alternate version of his universe's past, fighting alongside an Ottoman swordswoman and an old sword master. Post-Tekken 7 At some point, Kento would escape Astral Chaos for good, but find himself traveling across the multiverse. Character Relationships * Gaku Kazemaru - His biological descendant. The two have never met, though Kento has followed him in secret after finding out their relation. Gallery Seiji T6 P1.jpg|Kento as he appears in Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion Seiji T6 P2.jpg|Kento's P2 costume in Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion Seiji TTT2 P1.jpg|Kento as he appears in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Seiji TTT2 P2.jpg|Kento's biker costume in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Trivia * The character's canonicity within the Perfect Wind fan universe is disputed, and was created mainly for fun. As such, he has no consequential effect on the Kazemaru family's ongoing story. * In an older draft, the original character from which he was cloned had the surname "Hirata", which was changed for sounding too common. That name has been reused for this clone, who purposely took a common-sounding name to blend in and avoid drawing attention to himself. External Links Seiji Kazemaru, the man he was originally cloned from, on the Soulcalibur Wiki